A Child's Boredom
by The Black Blue Cat
Summary: It was an ordinary day at the cram school, that is until a mysterious little girl and her big sister shows up and causes a ruck-us for them. And why do they keep calling Rin Daddy. Introduce 2 OCs. Implied ShuraXYukio and RinXOC. First try at fanfic.
1. A Child's Irritated Sister

**Hey all. This is my first fanfic so I apologise in advance if this story sucks. I suddenly got the inspiration and could actually start writing this story so I ended up with the first chapter before I gave up. I only planned on it being a short one but who knows how it will turn out. Hope anyone that reads it likes it. If not, that's cool too. **

**Of course I don't own Blue Exorcist; it (sadly) belongs to Kazue Kato.**

It was a normal day at the cram school, albeit a bit noisy.

"Who in the hell are you calling a monkey, yah chicken head?!" Rin yelled in one of his usual fight with Bon.

The yelling match continued as everyone else ignored them. Shiemi was talking to Shima and Konekomaru. Izumo was reading a book over the other side of the room. They were all waiting for Shura to show up for the class to start.

Everyone turned their eyes to the door of the small classroom as it opened. Rather than their loud, boisterous teacher there stood a small girl. She was adorable, long black hair with hues of blue streaking through up in two pigtails, freckles scattered across her little face and wearing a pink dress with matching shoes. She looked about 6. **(1)**

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" asked Shiemi, beginning to walk up to the little girl.

Light blue eyes scanned the room. Her curious face erupted in a smile. "Daddy!" the little girl cried as she ran across the room to Rin, who looked down in shock at the little girl clutching onto his leg. "Let's play."

Shocked silence filled the room.

The girl merely tilted her head. "Are you alright daddy? You look like snow."

"..."

"Okumura!" shouted Bon, who had turned red.

"R-R-R-Rin..." sputtered Shiemi.

Konekomaru and Izumo had matching blushes but otherwise were silent.

"Good going Rin," Shima gave him a thumbs up, obvious pervy thoughts in his head.

Rin held up his hands defensively. "W-Wait, what? Who are you kid? I'm not your dad. You're confused."

"I'm Emi and you're my Daddy, silly."

Shura had decided to walk in at that moment, eyebrows rising high. "Knock up someone, aye? Ye' idiot."

"It's not what it looks like, I swear. I have no idea who this kid is," Rin said.

Sniffle. Sniffle. Everyone looked at the now crying girl. "D-Daddy," hiccup, "you m-Meany. Why are y-you saying such," hiccup, "things? I just wanted to p-play," Emi cried.

Rin knelt down in front of the crying girl, trying desperately to find a way to get her to stop crying. Shiemi had joined in to help but was just as useless as him.

Shura laughed at the class, noticing that the child was merely acting. "Yew gotta admit, she does look like ya'."

"Fine, we can play, just stop crying, _please,_" Rin pleaded. Emi stopped and smiled. She began cheering loudly.

"Oi! What about class, slacker?" Yelled Shura.

The door opened again, revealing Yukio and another stranger. This one was older, about 17. She had long purple hair, the colour of lavender and deep brown, almost black eyes with tints of red. she was wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, a purple, long sleeved shirt that revealed her midriff and a strange, purple velvet belt (tail ^,^).

"Nee-Chan, daddy agreed to play with me..." Emi trailed off, noticing the irritated glare her sister was giving her.

"Daddy?" Yukio asked.

The stranger walked in and grabbed the little girl, who was trying to run away, by the scruff of her dress with one hand, bringing her to eye level. "Emiko Okumura, do you understand exactly how much trouble you are in? Not only am I furious but just how mad do you think mum and dad will be when they find out about what you have done."

Emi began to tear up again. "I just wanted t-to play with d-daddy but he wa-was so busy so-" She cut off as the stranger shook her.

"Don't patronise me, that doesn't work on me. Just take us home and I might not tell mum. Or, I could just pull your tail until you give in." She threatened, calm but deadly. The class took notice of the black, blue tuff of hair that was hanging from under the dress.

"Hikari~. He already said he would play. And you're gonna get in trouble if I get in trouble, you were meant to be watching me." The little girl was far too cunning and irresponsible for her age. Hikari rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"For a six year old you're a real hassle. Why'd you have to bring me along anyway?" She dropped the child, who landed perfectly with grace, and dropped into a nearby seat, burying her head in her hands, groaning.

A smile lit up the child's face. "Because daddy said that if I use my power I should take someone responsible like you, Nee-Chan."

"Mum's gonna kill us."

The class had remained silent during this odd exchange between the duo.

"Where'd yew find this one Scaredy Cat?" Shura asked him.

"Outside," he sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

_Flashback. _

_Hikari found herself lost after searching for her younger sister for the past 10 minutes. The large academy was one giant maze which Emi seemed to have an invisible map for. She had up and vanished the minute they arrived. She now found herself in a long hallway that she couldn't see the end of. There had to be hundreds of doors._

_After opening about 40 doors she was almost screaming in frustration. Then she saw a very familiar face."Yukio Okumura," she called out as she ran up to him. _

_He turned around examining the stranger in a quick glance._

_"Yes miss, how can I help you?"He asked, a polite smile forming on his face._

_"I'm looking for someone. Do you know where Rin is?" _

_"Yes, may I ask how you know my brother?" _

_A humorous smirk ghosted her lips. "My sister was looking for him and I need to find her. I just got lost in such a huge maze."_

_"Understandable. I was heading past Okumura-Kun's class anyway, I can walk you there," He offered._

_"Yes, please." She smiled and continued walking at his side. "Oh my, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Hikari." He didn't comment on the lack of a last name._

_They walked in a companionable silence as they passed many doors. They finally stopped in front of one. "Thank you very much," she said appreciatively, staring irritably at the door._

End Flashback.

"Hikari-san, could you explain exactly what is happening here." Yukio politely demanded.

When Hikari didn't respond, Emi spoke up. "Well Oji-Chan, I was bored and mummy and daddy were busy and Nee-Chan wouldn't play with me so I decided to time travel back so I could play with younger daddy." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Time travel..." He repeated.

"..."

"You mean I have children!" Rin roared, flustered and confused. The exwires sweat dropped.

Click. Hikari was holding up a black flip phone, taking pictures of Rin. Click, Click, Click. She smiled mischievously. "This should help tone down the punishment. Continue Dad, make some more embarrassing faces, mum will love them." Emi clapped, elated at the idea.

"Oi, so you're saying that you're from the future and that you're Okumura's kids. Which means... How in the hell did that blueberry get a girl?" Bon asked. The duo merely shrugged.

Emi began tugging on Rin's arm, talking about games and the fun they would have. He still seemed to have trouble processing this new information. "You wanna play too Oji-Chan?" Yukio shook his head and apologised. She pouted before turning to Shura, who sat on her desk fairly amused. "What about you Oba-Chan?"

"..."

Click. Click.

"You calling me old kid," Shura glared. Everyone took a step back out of habit. Emi shook her head, confused at the question.

"..."

Hikari burst out laughing while everyone else stood in shock, immediately interpreting the meaning. "Oh imouto, you cause so much trouble I don't know whether to laugh or cry," she said.

"You're laughing," Emi pointed out. Her sister wiggled her now loose tail at her.

"Wait, yew can't mean that me and scaredy four-eyes actually..." Shura trailed off, a look akin to dismay and disbelief, glancing between the exorcist and the time travellers. Hikari continued to take pictures, amusement replacing the agitation she felt earlier. Yukio hid his expression behind that weird glasses thing he does, but his shock was clear.

"Can I play with your hair daddy?" She pulled the poor half demon onto the dirty floor, pulling out a bunch of hair ties from her dress.

"Hikari-San, by telling us all these things aren't you disrupting the space-time continuum or something?" Asked the ever reasonable Konekomaru. Everyone paid acute attention to her answer, ready to move on from the uncomfortable situation.

"Well Koneko-Chan, the universe was smart enough to create a mechanism that protects itself from kids with too much power." She gave a pointed stare at her sister. "For example, once we leave this time frame, you will begin to forget about today and will only remember it once in our own one." Hikari explained.

"It means we get to mess around a lot more," giggled Emi.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Exclaimed Rin, finally over meeting his daughters. "So you can both travel in time, that's the coolest thing ever!" The duo giggled at his childish nature.

"Actually, only Emi can travel in time, she just brought me along. I actually inherited-" Deep, blue flames licked her shoulders with a fireball sitting in her palm. "-this."

Wows sounded out of the group as they found themselves impressed by these two. Click.

"So, you done yet Emi? We should be getting home," Hikari asked her sister, who pouted in return, having already worked Rin's hair into numerous pigtails.

"I haven't even started playing yet," She whined. "Anyway, you just wanna get home 'cause you have a date tomorrow."

With a panicked glance at Rin, who would remember this said tomorrow, she sent a glare her way. She also combusted all the hair ties in both her hand and Rin's hair, all without burning anything other than what intended. Both yelped and stood up, earning a satisfied smirk from Hikari.

"That wasn't fair Nee-Chan," complained Emi.

"What'd I do?" asked Rin.

"So Bonbon, has dad always been this childish?" asked Hikari.

"Who said you could call me that." He answered.

"You did, ever since I was two." She replied. Emi also gave a 'same here'. Emi had calmed down and was now gently playing with Rin's tail as he was brushing his hands through his hair.

"Can we go play something now," Emi complained.

"Umm..." Rin said, unsure.

"What class do you have next?" Hikari asked.

"PE," said Izumo.

"Well, it looks like we might be staying around a bit longer," Hikari said resigned, as Emi's face lit up.

* * *

**(1) Looks like a Chibi Fem!Ciel**

**Imouto= little sister, Neechan=big sister, Ojichan=uncle, Obachan=aunt (or middle aged lady), Nii-san=big brother**


	2. A Child's Drawing

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a week full of homework and tests. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is short but I thought that I should at least put something up tonight and I'll hopefully get something up tomorrow if I can. But I still have a ton of homework to do so yeah.**

**Me, own Blue Exorcist, I wish. I also fixed some mistakes in chapter one and added some translations, just in case you noticed. Onto the story.**

* * *

Emi's attention had begun to include the other exwires, namely Shiemi and Bon. They were drawing with some coloured pencils and paper that had been fished out from somewhere in the rundown classroom. Hikari had asked Shiemi to summon her little Greenman, Nii, to further occupy her little sister. Now Nii was drawing a pretty flower with a pencil as big as him.

Shima was shamelessly flirting with Hikari who ignored him altogether and chatted with the others, waiting the remaining 10 minutes until their next class started.

"So what happens in the future? With us I mean," Izumo asked her.

"Hmm," Hikari crossed her arms in thought. "You get older," she laughed. Izumo deadpanned.

"Daddy, daddy," Emi jumped up, holding a crudely drawn picture of a twin tailed cat. "I drew a picture of Kuro. Isn't it pretty?" The child's energetic outburst captures everyone's attention.

"Oh, yeah, it looks just like him," Rin complemented. "But Emi, could you pleaassseeee stop calling me daddy." Click.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "But you're my daddy, Daddy."

"Can't beat her logic, _daddy~_" Taunted Bon.

Rin stood up suddenly, scraping his chair loudly against the floor. "You want to go, _Bonbon._" Click.

Bon stood up as well, slamming down the pencil in his hand and knocking a few pieces of paper off the table. "You stupid monkey, stop calling me Bonbon!" He shouted. And their fight from earlier continued.

"Do you like my drawing, Shiemi-Tan?" Emi asked her. Shiemi nodded her head furiously, blushing slightly at the adorable honorific.

"Hikari-San, you and you're sister aren't alike at all. Are you sure your related?" Asked Konekomaru.

"Definitely. I was just like her when I was her age. Except, instead of going back in time and making fun of my family, I just burned stuff, including those silly dresses Mum tried to make me wear." Hikari nodded at Emi. A small smile appeared on her face as she stared affectionately at Emi. Hikari turned her attention towards Yukio. "Thank you Oji-San, for letting my sister have her fun. She's troublesome but... I don't know. I'm just glad she's having fun. I apologise for the trouble. And for interrupting class." Hikari looked at her sister, who was chatting happily about how cute Nii was and the flowers he kept on producing were. She reminded Yukio of himself and Rin.

"It's cool kid. It means I don't have to work, yew should do this more often." Shura gave playful smile.

Hikari sighed. "Still the same as usual, Oba-San."

Shura's eye twitched. "Don't call me Oba-San kid," she growled, hand moving to the red seal on her chest. She ignored the actual meaning of the words and decided to focus, rather unhappily, on being called old.

Shima, Izumo and Konekomaru decided they'd rather admire the drawings their friends than stand next to an irritated redhead being taunted.

"Alright, what about Oba-Chan or Oba-Tan, eh? You really shouldn't mind being called things like this, Oba-_Sama_," Hikari taunted. **(1)**

"Devour the seven princesses, slay the serpent," Shura called forth her blade, glaring at the amused girl. "Alright, yew damn brat, I don't care if yew'r not from this time, I'm gonna get ya." Moving swiftly, Shura swung her sword at Hikari, who moved as swiftly out of the way, leaving a sliced table in her wake. The two continued their game of cat and mouse around the small classroom as the exwires tried to find an opportunity to escape.

Emi clapped her hands and giggled. "Go Nee-Chan," she cheered. The drawing activity had been abandoned in haste as the exwires made their way out of the room, Rin picking a laughing Emi up on the way. From the open doorway, they watched as Hikari taunted the red-haired woman and narrowly dodged her attacks. Yukio, with his critical eye, noticed the purple-headed half demon was far more skilled than Shura and was merely playing with her.

Smash. There go the teacher's table.

"Should we stop her Okumura-Sensei?" Izumo asked.

Yukio sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Nothing we can do when Kirigakure-Sensei gets like this. Hikari seems to be holding her own. We should continue to your next class now."

"Are you coming too Sensei?" Asked Konekomaru.

"Yes, someone must supervise under such strange circumstances," he smiled politely.

Emi let out a little squeal. She was sitting on Rin's hip, her now visible tail swing to and fro happily. "Yay, Oji-Chan's coming. What should we play next daddy?" Her large eyes looked intently at Rin.

"Uhh... Aren't you worried about your sister?" Rin asked.

"Uh uh, Nee-Chan's **super **strong," the young girl threw out her small arms widely. Another loud crash sounded in the room. "Nobody can beat her. Except for Daddy," she added

The exwires took another look at the Hikari, who was dodging an even more furious and serious 'attempt on her life' attacks, then back at Rin. "Well let's go, we're gonna be late," Bon said gruffly, angry about something.

The exwires began to walk to their next class, leaving the sounds of destruction behind.

* * *

**(1) This use of sama is meant to insult.**


	3. A Child's Tail

**I'm back again. I have the chapter like I said I would with 1400 words. This story is strange, I admit so thank you to those who review, follow and favourite this story. A lot. You make my day. And I hope you are enjoying this story.**

**I also noticed that I forgot about Takara at the beginning so I'm sorry. He might come in later but I'm not that big a fan of him.**

**I don't own blue exorcist.**

* * *

"Yew little... brat. Why... are yew... so fast?" Shura panted. The classroom now lay in ruins, broken pieces of chairs and tables strewn across the room. The walls had large cuts running through them.

"I'm a half-demon. High-endurance." Hikari explained. While it seemed that she was far more fit than Shura, her face was slightly red from the activity. Flicking her hair out of her face, she examined the room. "Where's everyone?"

Shura put her sword away and gave the girl an appraising look. "Probably at the training room," she replied.

"You hardly ever fight me anymore, Oba-San. It was fun," Hikari smiled.

"Why not?" Shura asked. Her face was still red and her breathing still audible.

Eyes full of merriment, she replied "'cause I started kicking your ass when I turned 15." With that she bounced of the room calling out over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go and find them."

* * *

"_Five little monkeys jumping on the bed,  
One fell off and bumped his head,  
So Momma called the doctor and the doctor said,  
No more monkeys jumping on the bed_~" Emi sung, still sitting on Rin's hip.

Her tail swung back and forth like the monkeys she sung about. Both Izumo and Bon had the urge to reach out and grab it. As Emi begun singing the second verse, Rin's tail began to swing as well.

"Your tail looks just like Rin's," Shiemi said. Emi's face light up with a smile as she gave her tail a satisfied wag.

"They do look alike, don't they," Shima commented, playing with her pigtails. Emi hit away his hand with a pout, still singing. The exwires compared the two. In fact, they looked more like siblings than Yukio and Rin.

With a tempted glance at the tails, Yukio opened the door marked training room 2. The large room stood empty. Tsubaki-Sensei hadn't arrived yet.

"Where's Tsubaki sensei? He should be here by now," Bon commented.

"Who bets he's with his _kitten," _Izumo visibly shuddered.

"Surely, you should hold your sensei in a higher regard," said Yukio. The exwires merely looked at him. Waiting, everyone looked to the still singing child, her song almost finished. When she was done and newly bored she looked back to Rin.

"Wanna play hopscotch?" The little girl suggested.

"But there's no outline," Rin said.

Tears began to pool in Emi's eyes. "I wanna play hopscotch with daddy," the girl cried. Rin threw another desperate look around for help.

Putting the girl down, Rin set off in search of chalk. A delighted smile appeared on the child's face. Emi looked over at Shima. "You're hair's pink," she commented. The boy nodded. "Like my dress. Isn't pink a girl's colour?" She added.

"Not necass-" Bon cut Shima off.

"Yes, yes it is." With a smirk, he knelt in front of Emi, ignoring Shima's dispute. "Aren't you going to get in trouble by coming here?"

Diligently, she nodded her head. "Mummy's gonna be **mad** because I'm not supposed to use my power... But I was bored." The exwires' sweat dropped.

"Just like Nii-San," muttered Yukio.

"So Emi, who is your mummy? Do we know her?" Shima asked. Everyone was curious. Emi tilted her head in thought, pigtails swinging. She shook her head. "What's she like?"

"She's really, really pretty and strong. She can't cook at all, not like daddy but she loves shopping. And she can sing really, really good. Umm... She also gets very scary when she's angry." Emi said.

"Is she an exorcist?" Yukio asked.

"Like daddy? I don't think so but she sometimes goes to work with Daddy when she isn't at home with us."

Yukio thought over the answer. He opened his mouth to ask another question when the door opened. In walked Rin and Tsubaki-Sensei carrying a cage and nets. "Sorry I'm late class, my meeting ran late. Ah, Okumura-Sensei, what brings you here?" The PE teacher asked.

"Meeting," Izumo scoffed under her breath.

"I'll just be observing this class, if it isn't an inconvenience," Yukio replied.

"No problem at all Sensei, but who is the kid?"

"I'm being forced to babysit, but don't let us interrupt your lesson. Please continue." With that he led Emi over to the side of the room, somehow managing to get her over there as he promised to let her try on his glasses, at her insistence.

"Alright. Class, where's Takara today?"

"Called to Mephisto's office," one answered.

The teacher nodded. "Before we begin with today's exercise, tell me what demon this is," Tsubaki-Sensei said, unveiling what looked like a rat with wings. "Izumo."

"It's a _Furorem Versus_, a demon found in the Swish Alps. Due to their small size they fly with extreme speed and will attack with their razor sharp teeth when they feel threatened," Izumo concluded. The doors opened and Shura walked in alone.

"Correct Izumo," the teacher began handing out nets. "For today's exercise, you will work together to catch one."

"Isn't that dangerous sir?" asked Shiemi.

"Possibly, but if you work together, no one should be injured. The task will begin in 5 minutes so prepare accordingly." The creature in the cage growled at the exwires, baring its teeth.

"What are we going to do?" asked Konekomaru.

"Oi! Where's Hikari?" Shura questioned. The exwires furrowed their brows in confusion.

"So ya didn't kill her Shura?" Asked Bon. The woman scoffed.

"She hasn't been here yet," Yukio answered.

Emi giggled. "Nee-Chan got lost. Again." The girl burst into laughter. Yukio gave Shura a worried glance who shrugged it off.

"She should be fine. However, yew kids should get yewr head in the game. Those things are vicious," She said to the exwires. The exwires quickly abandoned their worry for Hikari and returned to their own task. Bon was explaining a strategy.

Shura turned to Yukio, who had Emi hanging off his coat. "You lost, didn't you?" Yukio asked.

"All she did was dodge, that little brat. But they're strong, these kids. It makes for an interesting future," a wide grin broke on the older woman's face. Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oji-Chan, can I wear your glasses now?" Emi gave him puppy dog eyes, reminding him of his brother.

"I need them to see, Emi-Kun," Yukio replied.

The little girl stopped swinging, looking miserably at Yukio. "But you promised," she cried.

"Oooh, yew made the girl cry scaredy cat," Shura teased. The small girl began to cry loudly, drawing the attention of the exwires. Yukio looked panicked, unused to crying children.

"Oi! Yukio, what'd ya do?"Rin shouted out, glaring defensively of the little girl. With a dejected sigh Yukio caved. Emi cheered as Yukio took off his glasses, putting them on the little girl. She put her hand in front of her face.

"It's all blurry," she laughed. Emi tottered away, hand out in front of her as she walked around. 'Cute," everyone thought as they watched the girl walk around. Except for Yukio, as his vision was blurred.

"Watch them Shura, I'm going to get another pair of glasses," Yukio said as he walked out. Shura pulled out a can of beer and sat against the wall, waiting for the show to start.

"Alright, the task begins now," Tsubaki-Sensei yelled out as he opened the cage, the furry rat flying out. The exwires hurried into their formations and attempted to catch the demon. However, no matter what they tried or how hard they tried to corner it, the small demon whizzed past each net.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Alright, this just isn't funny... WHERE IN GEHENNA AM I?!" Hikari shouted.

She stood in a marble showroom, displaying various sculptures of the Headmaster, Mephisto. She had an extreme urge to punch something, preferable one of the 20-something statues that were all staring at her. With a huff, she rushed out of the room, eyes following her every step and flicking tail. But not before knocking off one very detailed head.

* * *

**Furorem Versus translate into Furry fly in Latin. I just needed a name ok.**


End file.
